swdfandomcom-20200215-history
Corte Nexin
Description: Corte is of medium size, standing at about 5"8 tall. His body is well built, from his intense jedi training and his skin is quite pale. Corte has medium long brown hair, and blue eyes. He is typically seen wearing brown robes. One strange thing about is body, is that his arms are slightly shorter than average, and his eyes glow a strange red color when his anger takes control of him. Personality:Corte is a very kind young man, always finding time in his day to help the needy or the poor. He has a soft spot for the poor, always donating his money and time to try and make their lives a little better. Corte is usually well-mannered, but he has a very short fuse, and a hot temper, which in many instances, has gotten the best of him. History:Corte's life began in space, a birth different than most would expect. His mother, a Nuruvian woman who had left her homeworld in search of a better life, had been impregnated only a few months before by a man she had briefly met, and the birth was not supposed to occur for at least another two months, when his mother planned to be on Naboo. On her way to Naboo, a peaceful, serene planet untouched by the terrible wars and battles that constantly plagued the rest galaxy, she had Corte just before the ship touched down, the ship's galley providing the birthplace of her son. When they finally hit the ground, she was able to find an apartment, and luckily, a job in a small shop in the city of theed. For a few months she took care of Corte, until she found a friend to watch him while she worked. Over the years, Corte, grew in both mind and body, being a kind, helpful son to his mother. He would often travel into the city to pick up groceries, or run errands for his mother. Being kind came natural to Corte, and he made many friends as a young child as well. As Corte reached the age of 16, however, he noticed something inside of himself, a strange feeling that took over his body. He, like his unknown father (who happened to be a jedi), had been touched by the force itself. Fortunately, there was a small jedi enclave on Naboo, and one day, Corte ventured there when on a delivery from his mothers store. The day came, that would change his life, forever... Corte had been ordered to drop a few bags of various items, food, clothing, and random objects the jedi needed. When he arrived at the enclave, he promptly delivered the items to a jedi knight at the front door. By some chance, or possibly, by the choice of the force, a Master from Corucant had arrived at the exact same moment. Greeting the young boy, the Master instantly noticed force sensativity within the child, and bid him to enter the enclave. Curious, Corte obeyed, following the gentle man into the jedi enclave... In a more private room, the Jedi asked Corte who his father was. Of course, Corte had no idea himself, and promptly answered so. The jedi thought for a few moments, and asked Corte what he knew about the jedi. Corte told him what he knew, that the jedi were protectors of peace and justice in the galaxy, though he wondered why he was being asked at all. Sensing the youth's thoughts, the jedi master briefly told him, that he could become a jedi, and offered to take him to Corucant to train him. Surprised, and quite scared, Corte made a call to his mother, who had only ever wished the best for her son. She believed it was his calling, to protect the weak and innocent, and he was soon on a flight bound for Corucant with his new master, a jedi named Master Orran. After nearly a year of intense training under his new master, Corte was finally ready to be accepted into the jedi order. The day of his trials came, and his skills were finally proven, when he passed the tests with flying colors. He was gifted with components for a green lightsaber, and ordered to build it as his final initiation into the jedi order. Corte completed the task, and became, Corte Nexin, Jedi Knight. But his time for celebration was short lived, as he learned that the sith, had come to naboo, and began to raid the surface. Corte quickly departed Corucant, and journeyed back to his homeworld, in a dire search to find his mother. When he arrived in the city of Theed, he found stormtroopers in occupation, and a burning city before him. His rage took control, and he slaughtered nearly a hundred of the stormtroopers, finally finding his former home as he began to search the city. The windows broken, fires burning, Corte found his mother, dead, a blaster in her hand as if she attempted to defend herself from the empire. Swearing an oath over her fallen body, Corte vowed to never rest, until the empire, and tryanny, was brought down, forever. Nexin, Corte Nexin, Corte